gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Dilophosaurus (Turok)
Dilophosaurus is are first appearance in Propaganda Games' 2008 title, Turok. It is roughly twice the size of a Utahraptor, with two large crests on its head. It is a relatively slender dinosaur with large teeth and a beige-pin Appearance Campaign This dinosaur makes its first appearance in "Death Valley" in the valley itself, although it is deceased, having been ripped apart by the Giganotosaurus. The corpse is located by the bridge. It makes a second appearance later on, alive, shortly after Joseph Turok escapes the caves. It is shown to be realistic to its real-life counterpart with its imposing size and its head crests. It is about eight to ten feet tall and about ten to fifteen feet long. Its skin is a mix of beige with pink around the arms, feet, and stomach areas. They are actually quite lanky in appearance, and they do not appear to be very muscular for their size. They are usually solitary, but sometimes they hunt in pairs. This rule is broken in "End of the Road" when five to six Dilophosauruses are seen in one area either running from the volcano or chasing after the Parasaurolophus that are also running away. In concept art, this dinosaur had a more skeletal and undead appearance and looked more intimidating. Co-Op missions This dinosaur also appears in the Co-Op missions "The Lost Valley" and "Shadowed Paths." They are encountered in pairs and will not cease attacking the player. In the former, the Dilophosauruses appear shortly after attacking the MG compound, and in the latter, they attack in the bone graveyard. Gameplay In gameplay this dinosaur is a massive threat in comparison to Utahraptors or Mini-Raptors. It, like other large carnivores, is able to outpace Joseph Turok. It also has a few unique attacks like a tail-whip and a body-slam finisher that it can perform on the player. The tail-whip is performed during normal combat and will result in Turok being knocked down for a short period of time. The body-slam, however, will result in a short cutscene and immediate death for the player. These dinosaurs are very durable as they are able to take a grenade or a Black Fly grenade shot without dying in one shot. They will instead fall over, giving the player a chance to kill them with the knife. The knife kill for this animation involves the Dilophosaurus falling onto its side, before Turok jumps onto it and repeatedly stabs it in the eye, effectively killing it. This dinosaur can also be distracted by means of a flare, giving the player a chance to either run or quickly shoot it with their weapon of choice. Trivia * The Dilophosaurus' initial character model lacked the crests on its head. Instead, they were replaced by a presumably fleshy mass, which made the dinosaur resemble a Pachycephalosaurus. The dinosaur's snout was also less angular and was shorter. This design was changed at some point during production. Category:Turok Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Video game monsters